Thermoplastic resins have been extensively used in various applications. Colored resin products have been obtained by molding a resin composition containing the thermoplastic resin and a colorant such as dyes and pigments. For example, black-colored resin products are produced from such a resin composition containing carbon black as the colorant. However, when such resin products containing carbon black are used in the applications exposed to sunlight, the temperature of the molded products tend to be undesirably increased due to a large heat absorption thereof, resulting in problems such as occurrence of deformation or shrinkage thereof. Also, when the resin products containing carbon black are used as interior trims or parts of automobiles, an inside temperature thereof tends to be undesirably increased, resulting in problems such as poor cooling effect. Therefore, it has been attempted to achieve black coloration of the resin products by utilizing the combination of organic pigments or dyes on the basis of the principle of three primary colors instead of the carbon black. However, this attempt has failed to attain sufficient coloring property and weather resistance.
On the other hand, when a heat-resistant rubber-reinforced resin is used as the thermoplastic resin, although resin products produced therefrom show a less deformation or shrinkage upon exposure to a high temperature condition, such a resin tends to be unsatisfactory in moldability, and it may be difficult to obtain molded products having a large scale or a complicated structure therefrom.